Once Cartas
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: Un mes después de la muerte de Goku, en la batalla contra Cell. Milk se entera de su embarazo y juntamente tiene un mes. Su ultima noche juntos. Motivada por Bulma decide enviarle cartas a Goku con la ayuda de Uranai Baba, pero Milk decide ocultar su embarazo. El año tiene doce meses y son once cartas ¿Porqué?
1. Chapter 1

**El año tiene doce meses, ¿Porqué recibes once cartas de esa persona especial? "Las cartas de Goku & Milk, después de la muerte de él" !El embarazo oculto! ¿Qué va a pasar? **

* * *

><p>Muy alejada de la civilización en medio de los árboles, los animales y los rayos del sol. En una muy humilde casa, se encontraba sentada en la ventana una hermosa mujer. Con sus pensamientos perdidos en una hoja de papel que por su cantidad de lágrimas le faltaba muy poco para dejar de existir. "La agonía y el inmenso temor invaden su alma"<p>

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué rayos voy hacer ahora? ¡Milk tú tenias que evitar eso! ¡Eres tan terca! ¡Pero ahora tienes las consecuencias de tus actos y recordar ese momento te hace más miserable pero también una mujer feliz! – Con esas duras palabras la morena recordó sus actos.<p>

"Flash Back"

– **¡Tranquila amor! Solo una noche más antes de todo este peligro, nos hace sentir más amados – Susurraba el pelinegro mientras se derramaba en su amada **

– **¡Te amo y mi deseo es que todo termine bien! ¡Confío en ti amor! – Con esas palabras la pelinegra se deleitaba en los brazos de su amado esposo**

– **¡Nada malo les a va a pasar! –**

- **Te amo -**

**Una hermosa pareja se expresa su amor bajo la luz de la luna. **

"Fin del Flash Back"

– ¿Porqué no me cuide esa noche? – Se decía la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre – ¡Yo pude evitarlo, pero soy tan terca que no lo hice! –

– Buen día Milk – Saludo Bulma al entrar luego de llevar un rato gritando a la puerta y no ser escuchada – ¡Disculpa es que nadie respondía! –

– No te preocupes Bulma, siéntate por favor – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias! – Contesto mientras notaba el rostro lloroso de su amiga – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Bulma que bueno que llegas, me estoy volviendo loca, ¡No sé que hacer! – Grito Milk mientras se abrazaba se su amiga – ¡Todo es mi culpa Bulma!-

– ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó alterada

– ¡Mira tú misma! – Le dijo mientras pasaba la hoja de papel a su amiga

– ¡Estas embarazada! – Dijo con una sonrisa pero preocupada – ¡Pero Milk vas a tener otro bebe de tu amado! –

– ¡Si Bulma estoy embarazada! ¡GOKU ESTÁ MUERTO! – Dijo entre lagrimas – Él tiene un mes de muerto y eso tengo yo de embarazo, en nuestra última noche me embazado ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa por no cuidarme! –

– ¡Por favor Milk! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, son cosas que pasan además tienes a Gohan, que estoy segura que va a estar feliz por un hermano – Dijo mientras trataba de consolar a su amiga – ¡No te preocupes por eso, me imagino qué ese bebe va hacer fuerte como su padre! –

– Bulma,¿ tú no entiendes lo que trato de decir? – Preguntó alterada – ¡Mi hijo no va a tener un padre, no va a tener papá. ¡Eso es terrible! –

– Milk, yo si entiendo lo qué me dices, pero no olvides que Goku estará feliz de enterarse de algo como esto –

– La verdad no sé amiga – Contesto más tranquila – Yo no quiero que mí bebe sufra, por algo que él no tiene la culpa. ¿Y si mi Goku piensa qué no es su hijo?

– ¿Estás loca? ¡Él jamás va a pensar algo como eso! ¡Él te ama y confía en ti! –

– La verdad, yo estoy molesta con él ,se negó a volver a la vida sin medir las consecuencias – Dijo molesta

– ¡Por favor no lo acuses! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – Me imagino como te sientes, pero todo tiene solución, ahora lo importante es ese bebe, un Son más ¡Si que es fértil Goku, la última noche contigo te dejó un recuerdo de su inmenso amor! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Por favor Bulma, yo me cuide por años y un simple descuido mira lo que pasa! – Dijo algo avergonzada

– ¡No te preocupes Milk! –

– Voy a tratar de no hacerlo, pero me siento mal con mi criatura, la verdad muy mal, no va a tener un papá a su lado se va a sentir mal –

– Milk ya no pienses en eso, lo mejor será que pienses en tu bebe –

– Cuando Gohan regrese le voy a decir lo del embarazo, sé que va a estar feliz –

– ¡Estoy segura de eso! – Exclamo feliz – ¡Qué bueno que esta más animada! ¡Milk nada malo va a pasar Goku será muy feliz cuando se entere de todo –

– ¿Tú crees? –

– ¡Estoy segura de eso! –

– ¡Gracias Bulma, te prometo que por la memoria de mi Goku voy a luchar por mi bebe! – Dijo mientras miraba su vientre con mucha ternura - ¿Quieres un poco de jugo de naranja? –

– Está bien –

– Lo mejor de todo es que tengo un recuerdo, ya si que me siento bien tus palabras me han motivado, un mes de embarazo eso mismo tiene Goku de muerto – Continuo mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerado

– ¿Has pensado en una carta? –

– ¿De qué hablas? Contestó mientras entregaba el jugo

- ¿ Ya desayunaste? -

- No-

– ¡Vaya si que estás embarazadota! – Contesto sarcástica

– ¡La verdad pocas cosas me caen bien! –

– Será mejor que mañana visites un buen nutricionista –

– La verdad no sé, tengo muchos gastos con los estudios de Gohan –

– ¡No te preocupes por eso, todo corre por mi cuenta! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡No quiero causar molestias! –

– No es molestias mañana mismo yo te busco –

– Esta bien – Dijo sonrojada – ¿De qué cartas hablabas?

– ¡Pues escríbele a Goku! –

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? –

- No -

– ¿Cómo voy a enviarle una carta a una persona muerta? ¡Por favor Bulma! –

– ¡Si Milk, hazle una carta a Goku y hay le explicas todo como vas con tu embarazo y cuando nazca el bebe le envías una fotografía! – Explico feliz

– ¿Y cómo puedo yo hacer algo así? –

– ¡Uranai Baba! – Exclamo

- ¿Estás segura? -

– Si Milk con ella existe esa posibilidad –

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó aturdida

– Muy sencillo "Uranai Baba ven" –

– ¿Quién me ha llamado? – Respondió la anciana

– ¡Nosotras! – Contesto Bulma feliz

– ¿En qué puedo ayudar? –

– Pues veras Milk, sé que la conoces, su esposo Goku murió eso lo sabes y yo quiero que la ayudes para que puedan enviarse cartas – Dijo entre suplicas

– Entiendo todo lo que me dices, sólo que pues eso sé aleja de mis posibilidades él se encuentra en el otro mundo, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con Enma Sama –

– ¡Lo qué sea Uranai! – Dijo Milk llorando

– ¡No te preocupes Milk, yo voy hacer todo lo que pueda! –

– ¡Gracias Uranai¡ – Contesto Bulma

– ¡Felicidades Milk! – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

– Soy adivina – Contesto sarcástica

– ¡Que tonta soy! – Dijo sonriendo

– Yo ya me tengo que ir –

– ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Preguntó Bulma

– Mañana vengo para darles una respuesta, mientras tanto Milk que haga la carta para no perder tiempo – Con esas palabras abandonó el lugar

– Milk yo me tengo que ir, pues ya sabe el trabajo, cuidar mí bebe –

– No te preocupes Bulma –

– Mañana vengo a las 8:30 AM, para lo del médico –

– Te espero –

– No olvides hacer la carta – Dijo sonriente mientras miraba el vientre y se despedía de su amiga

_La cabeza de Milk estaba hecha un mar de preguntas, la idea de enviarle cartas a su esposo no era lo que más ella deseaba. Luego de cocina y realizar todas sus cosas como de costumbre, llegó su hijo aprovecho el almuerzo para darle la noticia a él _Le agrado en todo los aspectos posibles. Milk pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche _Escribiendo la carta y terminaba por romperla. Así los sorprendió el amanecer.___

_Al día siguiente, Milk despertó a sus labores como todos los día, despidió a su hijo y corrió a preparase para la llegada de Bulma, no si antes tomar "La carta"_

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Bulma sonriente

– ¡Buen día! – Contesto feliz

– ¡Estas muy linda Milk, ¿Nos vamos? –

– Gracias tú igual, si ya nos podemos ir –

_Ambas mujeres abordaron el vehículo, el camino fue un poco silencioso Milk estaba muy pensativa y Bulma por educación decidió no insistir con sus preguntas. Luego de casi una hora de camino llegaron a la corporación. _

– Pensé qué íbamos a ir directo con el doctor –

– Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Baba, y no creo que es prudente que nos vea la gente –

– Espero que pronto llegue –

– ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclamo la anciana

– ¡Que bueno! – Exclamo Bulma feliz

– Les tengo noticias –

– ¡Pues hable!– Dijo Milk

– Conseguí su pedido, sólo con algunas condiciones, siento mucho decirles esto pero yo hice todo lo posible –

– ¿De qué se trata? – Interrogo Bulma

– Solo puede ser una carta por mes, hice todo lo posible pero no puede más de hay –

– No sé preocupe Baba – Dijo Milk

– Hoy es 30 de abril, con eso quiero decir que el 30 de mayo puedo traer la respuesta de Goku y el 30 de junio tu puedes volverle a escribir –

- Lo importante es que sé puede -

– Lo siento Milk no pude hacer más –

– Bulma, déjame sola con Uranai por favor –

– Está bien –

– La verdad le agradezco mucho todo su esfuerzo, ¡Pero por favor no le diga nada de mi embarazo! – Pidió llorando

– Está bien Milk, estoy en la obligación de respetar eso –

– Aquí esta la carta y gracias una nueva vez –

– No es nada hija – Contesto mientras se marcha

- Sea discreta por favor -

– Es mi deber – Contesto al marchase por completo

– ¿Porqué Goku? – Cuestionaba Milk con la vista nublada de lágrimas perdida en el cielo azul

* * *

><p><strong>¿Porqué Milk oculta su embarazo?<strong>

**¿Qué dice la carta? **

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**!Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De todo corazón espero que les guste el capítulo dos.**

** En el capítulo anterior: Milk le envía la carta a Goku. ¿Cómo reacciona él? XD !Vamos a leer!**

* * *

><p>– ¡Milk! – Exclamo Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba tiempo gritando y no era escuchada<p>

– Lo siento amiga, ¿Nos vamos? –

– ¿Sé puede saber qué sucede?- Interrogo la peliazul

– ¡Nada! –

– ¡Vamos a desayunar! – Invito con una sonrisa

– Vamos – Contesto con pocos ánimos

– Te tienes que alimentar bien, por eso ordene un desayuno especial –

_Ambas caminaron por el enorme patio de la corporación capsula. Bulma ordeno un desayuno muy especial para Milk, llegaron al comedor de la terraza, una hermosa mesa de cristal con sillas muy cómodas y decoradas para la estación del año presente que era el verano. El desayuno estaba muy variado; frutas tropicales, jugo de naranja, panqueques, yogur, pastelillos entre otras cosas deliciosas. _

– ¡Vaya que delicioso se ve todo! – Comento Milk encantada

– ¡Gracias amiga, ordene todo esto para nosotras dos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Quiero que mi sobrino nazca fuerte como su padre!–

– ¡No tengas duda de eso! –

– Sólo que tenemos que darnos algo de prisa, por suerte cambie la cita para más tarde –

– ¡Que bueno! – Dijo mientras tomaba jugo – Así tenemos más tiempo

– Si Milk, quiero ir a la centro comercial, luego de visitar el médico –

– Si, igual yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas –

* * *

><p>– ¡Hola Kaiosama! – Saludo Uranay con una sonrisa<p>

– ¡Hola! ¡Que sorpresa! – Contesto feliz

– Si, hace tiempo que no venia por acá, ¿Dónde está Goku? –

– Anda por ahí con sus entrenamientos –

– Tengo algo para él – Dijo mostrando el sobre

– ¿Una carta? –

– Si, la envía su esposa, me costo algo de esfuerzo, tuve que hacer un acuerdo con Enmasama –

– ¡Goku! –

_Él guerrero se encontraba por los alrededores, al escuchar su nombre se levanto del piso estaba haciendo pechadas, le extraño el llamado de Kaiosama._

– ¡Uranay, que sorpresa! – Dijo con su típica sonrisa

– ¿Para qué me llamas? –

– ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Te busca Uranay! –

– ¡Hola Goku! –

– ¿Cómo estás? –

– Muy bien, veo que tú estas muy bien, tengo algo para ti. –

– ¿Para mí? – Preguntó extrañado

– Si, es una carta te la envía Milk – Le contesto entregando el sobre

– ¿Milk? – Interrogo abriendo sus negros ojos más de lo normal

– Sólo que tienes un mes para responderle, si lo deseas el 30 de próximo mes puedo venir a buscar tu respuesta, y en un me más ella puede darte respuestas a ti –

– ¡Muchas gracias Uranay! – Contesto sonriente mientras tomaba el sobre

– De nada, yo ya me voy, no olvides que en un mes vengo a buscar la respuesta y en otro mes tu recibes la de ella, ese fue mi acuerdo con Enmasama – Con esas palabras se fue –

– ¡Vaya a pesar de que eres un cabeza hueca tu esposa te ama! – Se burlo Kaiosama

– ¡Milk debe estar muy molesta conmigo! ¡Yo le prometí volver a casa y no lo hice, por eso nunca le he hablado, meda mucha vergüenza hacerlo. ¡Espero que Gohan le diga todo el mensaje completo! – Suspiro con pesadez al decir esas duras palabras

Flash Back

– **¡Por favor hijo, dile a tu mamá qué me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas sin hacerle caso! ¡Cuídate mucho Gohan! -**

Fin Del Flash Back

– Espero que Gohan le haya dicho todo, sé que ella está molesta conmigo – Comento para si mismo, mientras miraba el sobre blanco – Ella nunca va a dejar de ser tan creativa – Se recostó del pasto para comenzar a leer

– **Para Son Goku**

_**Las primeras líneas son para decirte que respeto tu opinión, aunque no es la que más me agrada.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que Gohan esta muy bien, ahora estudia más**_

_**¡Suerte! **_

**Firma: Milk **

_El asombro de él fue mucho, sus instintos no le fallaron ella estaba molesta. Su cara en esos instantes fue muy triste, observo para todas partes y para su buena suerte estaba solo en el lugar. Kaiosama había ido a caminar con sus dos mascotas. Luego de unos minutos pensando en lo que había leído._

– ¡Está muy molesta conmigo! – Dijo al introducir la carta en el sobre – ¡Necesito hablar con ella, necesito que ella me escuche! ¡Ella debe pensar que la deje! ¡Diablos tengo que esperar un mes más para poder responder! – Dijo apretando sus puños – ¡Ya sé le voy a pedir a Kaiosama que me ayude hablar con ella –

* * *

><p>– ¡Vaya es inmenso este hospital! – Exclamo Milk asombrada<p>

– Si amiga, mi embarazo lo atendí aquí y quiero que el tuyo también –

– ¡Gracias Bulma! –

– Vamos con el doctor, por suerte somos las primeras – Dijo sonriente mientras entraba al consultorio

– ¡Siéntense por favor! – Invito el doctor

– ¡Gracias! –

_Luego del doctor evaluar a Milk, le hizo algunas indicaciones de análisis. Para poder asignarle una alimentación adecuada. Milk solo observaba el lindo consultorio tan bien ordenado y decorado. _

– ¡Muchas gracias doctor! Mañana le traigo los análisis –

– ¡A su orden! –

Con esas palabras, Milk y Bulma abandonaron el hospital.

– Milk, ahora vamos al centro comercial –

– Vamos –

* * *

><p>– Te estaba buscando –<p>

– ¿Qué quiere Goku? – Preguntó Kaiosama

– ¿Será posible qué hable con Milk? –

– ¡Lo siento Goku! No es posible recuerda que estoy muerto y puedo hacer eso pocas veces y ya hablaste con tu hijo dentro de algunos meses vas a poder –

– Solo me queda esperar – Dijo con pocos ánimos – Mientras se retiraba a la colina del frente

– ¡Esa carta si que le cambio el rostro! –

* * *

><p>– Milk esta bata, te va a quedar muy bien, ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Quiero ver esa panza crecer! – Dijo Bulma emocionada<p>

– ¡Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces Bulma! –

– ¡Mira esta color rosa! ¿Linda verdad? –

– ¡Me gusta! –

_Luego de comprar muchas cosas para el embarazo, Bulma la llevo de regreso a su casa, Gohan ya había regresado y la ayudo con las bolsas._

* * *

><p>– ¡Mamá! –<p>

– ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te fue? –

– ¡Bien!, ¿Y tú? –

–Bien, Bulma gracias por todo – Dijo mientras entraban a la casa

– No es nada Milk –

– ¡Bulma le agradezco mucho todo lo que hace por mi mamá y mi hermanito! –

– ¿Hermanito? – Preguntó sarcástica

– ¡Si! ¡Va hacer varón! – Contesto feliz

– ¡Si que estas feliz! –

– La verdad si –

– Cuida mucho a tu mamá, ya me voy tengo que trabajar –

– Adiós Bulma –

_Milk le mostraba todo lo que Bulma le regalo, para su embarazo y para él. Le contó todo lo que hablo con el médico y sobre los análisis que tenia que realizarse al día siguiente._

– ¿Lo extrañas? – Preguntó Gohan

– Si – Contesto levantándose de la silla – Lo extraño mucho hijo

– ¿Cómo fue mi embarazo? –

– Divertido, bonito, Goku me consentía todos mis antojos – Dijo sonriente

– ¿Iban de compras? –

– Si, aunque a él no le gustaban esas cosas –

– ¿Y el parto? –

– ¡Mejor nos vamos a dormir! – Dijo con los ojos aguados

– ¡Lo siento mamá! –

– No te preocupes, mejor vamos a dormir mañana es un largo día –

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Gohan se fue muy temprano a la escuela, Milk esperaba a Bulma para ir al hospital como acordaron.<p>

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Bulma

– ¡Hola! – Contesto Milk

– Nos vamos de una vez –

– Si, que vamos tarde –

_Ambas mujeres abordaron el vehículo, Milk se paso todo el camino con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Sus pensamientos estaban en la carta._

– ¿Cómo lo tomo? – Se preguntaba Milk

– ¿En qué piensas? –Interrogo Bulma

– En la carta y en él –

– No sé para qué pregunto debo saberlo –

– No te preocupes –

_Luego de realizar los análisis el medico le indico la dieta adecuada a Milk, seguido de algunos ejercicios, ella tenia que ir el 30 de cada mes para tener un control de su peso, y ese mismo día tenia que visitar a la ginecóloga. Su estado de ánimos era muy triste aunque fingía delante de Bulma y de Gohan, necesitaba ánimos para continuar. Ya había transcurrido un mes._

* * *

><p>– Hoy viene Uranay a buscar la carta, ¿Ya la escribiste? – Interrogo Kaiosama<p>

– Si, acá la tengo hace día que la hice – Contesto el moreno sonriente

– ¡Vaya! –

– Así es, necesito darle una respuesta – Contesto mirando el cielo

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Buen día! – Contestaron

– Kaiosama, me deja a solas con Baba por favor –

– Está bien –

_La anciana solo asintió con la cabeza, imaginando que Goku iba a decir algún secreto o le iba a pedir algo personal para su esposa._

– Acá está la carta, ¡Por favor dígale a Milk que la quiero mucho! ¡Tal vez nunca se lo dije a ella, pero luego de su carta a pesar de lo poco que dice me ha conmovido mucho todo este mes he pesando en ella –

– No te preocupes Goku –

– ¡Gracias! – Con esas palabras entrego la carta

– No olvides que en un mes ella te contesta –

– Lo sé –

– Nos vemos –

– ¡Vamos Milk! –

– Ya voy Bulma – Contesto mientras cerraba la puerta

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Que sorpresa! – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Baba! – Exclamo Bulma

– Hola muchacha –

–Tengo poco tiempo, Goku te manda esta carta, en un mes puedes contestar, necesito hablar a solas contigo –

– ¡Ya me voy! – Dijo Bulma sarcástica

– Milk, esto es serio, Goku te manda a decir que te quiere y que te extraña – La anciana guiño un ojo y se fue

_Esas palabras fueron como un Balder de agua fría para Milk. _

– ¡Vamos Milk! –

– Si –

– ¿Cómo has pasado este mes? –

– Muy bien –

– Ya se nota un poco la pancita, dos meses de embarazo ¡Que emoción! –

– 30 de mayo, dos meses de su partida – Dijo nostálgica

– No pienses en eso, mejor piensa en la carta y en ese bebe –

– No pensé que iba a contestar –

* * *

><p><em>Luego de ir al hospital y Milk visitar sus dos doctores, le recomendaron hacer algo de ejercicio para mejoría de su embarazo. Al regresar a su casa, luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió leer la carta de su esposo. <em>

**Para Milk: **

_**¡Hola Milk! No soy él mejor para las escrituras y las expresiones, pero tu carta me ha conmovido mucho, he pasado todo este mes esperando el momento para que veas mi respuesta.**_

_**¡Siento mucho que estés molesta conmigo! La verdad no quiero que estés así, me alegra mucho que Gohan esté estudiando así como tú lo deseas. Nunca olvides lo que valen para mí. **_

_**¡Cuídate mucho! **_

**Firma; Son Goku**

_Milk se quedó helada ante aquella lectura, no esperaba esa respuesta. _

– ¡Te amo Goku! – Con esas palabras presiono la carta contra su pecho mientras algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus_ ojos._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Es el turno de Milk escribir la 3ra carta...<span>**

**¿Le va a decir que está embarazada? **

**¿No le va a contestar nada? **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

* * *

><p><strong> Espero sus comentarios, si usted entiende que debo mejorar algo no dude en decirlo, la verdad lo voy agradecer mucho mí objetivo es darle lo mejor a los lectores. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**M****uchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Es un poco complejo seguir el ritmo de Goku & Milk sin tenerlos juntos. Doy respuesta de la manera más respetuosa a: Pascualita Son: Ella me dice qué las cartas deben ser más largas. Las cartas van a ir aumentando el tamaño según la historia avance, no olviden que es un matrimonio molesto y con algunos problemas.  
><strong>

**Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de tramas, la universidad casi no me deja hacer nada, estudio Leyes y es una carrera compleja yo voy a la mitad y es más complejo aun. xD "No estudien Leyes" XD **

**Con mucho cariño dedico este capítulo a todos los fans de esta linda pareja, espero que les guste no olviden comentar, pues así mejoro la historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Luego de qué la mujer morena permaneciera alrededor de una hora, perdida en sus pensamientos con su mirada a lo lejos pudo percatarse de que su hijo regresaba de la escuela.<em>

– ¡Ya son las 3:00 de la tarde y aun no he preparado el almuerzo! – Dijo para si misma mientras corría lo más pronto posible a guardar la carta – ¡No tengo ideas de donde puedo dejar esta carta para que Gohan no la encuentre! – La coloco debajo del colchón y volvió a la sala a recibirlo

– ¡Hola mamá! – Saludo el adolescente mientras colocaba los libros en la mesa

– ¡Cariño! – Contesto sonriente – ¿Tienes hambre? –

– Si, mucha –

– Pues vamos a preparar algo para los dos, no me alcanzo el tiempo –

– No te preocupes mamá – Contesto mientras la seguía a la cocina

– Hoy me asignaron el régimen de alimentación y tengo que hacer ejercicios –

– ¡Que bueno! Yo voy hacer mis tareas – Contesto mientras se dirigió a su habitación

_Milk abrió el refrigerador y tomo algunas verduras, vegetales, pescado entre otras cosas, su almuerzo era una sopa de pescado, para Gohan ella iba a preparar otro almuerzo. Con delicadeza picaba cada uno de los ingredientes, mientras tarareaba una linda canción pero su corazón viajaba en un mar de ilusiones. ¡Su Goku contesto la carta! Pero su dolor y rabia hacia él es mucho. Luego de 45:00 minutos..._

– ¡Gohan! – Grito

– ¡Ya voy! – Contesto feliz

– Vamos almorzar –

_Ambos se sentaron en el comedor, su hijo notaba que su mamá estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

* * *

><p><em>Él pelinegro como todas las tarde se recostaba a dormir algunas horas en el pasto ubicado en la colina del frente de su vivienda del otro mundo, los pensamientos de Goku habían cambiado luego de leer la carta de su esposa, no decía muchas cosas, pero luego de ese mes una extraña sensación se hizo presente en su pecho, algo que pocas veces él sentía. No es el mejor para los sentimientos pero algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo al comprobar que Milk estaba molesta con él. <em>

– ¡Goku! – Exclamo Kaiosama desde la colina del frente – Cabeza hueca llevo tiempo gritando como loco, es hora de cenar –

– Si, ya voy – Contesto mientras se levantaba

– Es muy extraño este Goku, hasta olvida cosas importantes como su comida, algo le sucede – Comento Kaiosama mientras miraba el suelo

– ¡Vamos! – Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

– Te has pasado todo la tarde recostado, solo entrenaste en la mañana –

– La verdad prefiero descansar – Mintió el guerrero

* * *

><p><em>Ambos se dirigían a cenar, Goku seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego de Milk almorzar con Gohan decidió recostarse unas horas de todos modos no tenia que preparar la cena, su régimen de alimentación tan estricto solo iba a tomar jugo de naranjas para cenar y Gohan decidió decirle que descasara que él iba a preparar su cena.<em>

_Milk despertó alrededor de las 8:00 PM. Sus negros ojos observaban cada rincón de su habitación con dolor esa amarga rutina de ver cada fotografía de ella con su difunto esposo, era algo que acababa con su alma. Deicidio levantarse de la cama e ir a saber _

Si ya Gohan estaba dormido. Poco a poco empezó su camino, cada paso era más pesado.

– ¿Qué me sucede? – Interrogaba a sus pensamientos – Algo no anda bien en mí

_La mujer morena notaba algo extraño en ella su cuerpo pesado adormido por algunas partes a diferencia de hae unas horas, ella determino que tal vez fue por la siesta. _

– ¡Gohan cariño! – Exclama mientras caminaba hasta la sala

– ¡Madre! Pensé que estabas dormida –

– Pues creo que me pase del limite, luego no duermo esta noche – Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos – ¿Cenaste? –

– Si, ya casi me voy a dormir estaba terminado de hacer unos dibujos – Explico mientras estaba recogiendo y guardando en su mochila – Estoy algo cansado mañana no sé si regrese temprano –

– Entiendo amor – Contesto mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Veré que puedo cenar ando muy floja de apetito –

– ¡Debes seguir todas las indicaciones quiero que mi hermanito sea muy fuerte y sano! – Comento feliz

_Milk volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, ¿Otro niño? _

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– ¡Porque lo sé! – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el adolescente

– Cariño ve a dormir, mañana debes madrugar – Dijo ignorando la respuesta

– ¡Buenas noches madre! – Se despido mientras besaba su mejilla derecha – Espero que puedas descansar algo y no dejes de cenar

– No te preocupes cariño – Contesto mientras leía las indicaciones de su nutricionista

_El adolescente se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba ubicada al lado de la de su madre, iba perdido en sus pensamientos a tres meses de la muerte de su padre, aun sé estaba sintiendo culpable por no hacer caso a tiempo a la derrota de su enemigo._

_Al entrar coloco sus útiles en la mesa de estudio y decidió tomar un baño para tratar de relajar su mente, luego de unos 5 minutos en el baño, se preparo para dormir programo su reloj despertador y se recostó a su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo que todas las noches le costaba mucho trabajo. _

_El dolor de su madre era mucho, pero el de él era más fuerte cargaba en su pecho la culpa de saber que su padre murió por él y que ahora su madre sufría mucho y su hermanito no iba a tener papá le rompía el alma._

– ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver papá? – Me siento tal mal, por saber que no estás con nosotros, mi madre y su embarazo ami ella no me puede engañar su depresión es mucha. Me siento feliz por lo de mi hermanito eso ayuda a mi madre a estar ocupada.

_Luego de esa conversación con el retrato de su padre en mano, secando sus lágrimas de su almohada color azul se quedo dormido._

_Milk había preparado el jugo de naranja y un sándwich con lechuga, luego de cenar y no tener nada de sueño decidió mirar un poco de TV, hace mucho tiempo no miraba nada tal ves eso le ayudaba a no pensar en nada._

– ¡Todos mis intentos de encontrar algo que pueda ver son fallidos! – Dijo molesta mientras apagaba la televisión y tiraba el control remoto – Mejor me voy a tirar en el sofá – Con cara de mal genio hizo el intento de ir al sofá pero una vez más corrió al baño con sus dos manos en su boca

_Luego de varios minutos vomitando la cena, pudo regresar a la sala más confundida que nunca._

– Algo no anda bien, sé que solo tengo dos meses pero algo aquí no es normal cada día estoy más débil – Comento para si misma frente a un espejo – Mi rostro cada vez es más pálido, la mirada más onda, tal vez debo volver antes del mes con el doctor –

_Luego de permanecer 30 minutos en el sofá, su mente comezón a reclamar como todas las noches. _

– ¿Por qué te fuiste Goku? Te extraño tanto, pero estoy tan molesta contigo, no sé para qué estoy mandando esas cartas solo estoy molestando. Tú te negaste a no volver sin saber que estoy embarazada. ¿Por qué no te odio Goku? – La morena seco sus lágrimas y decidió irse a su habitación

_Una noche más en el frío de la soledad, su rostro hinchado de creer que su esposo ya no la quería, cada vez más se negaba a decirle que está embarazada._

– ¿Para qué le voy a decir lo de mí embarazo, para que se vea obligado a regresa?, Pues que se quede feliz donde se encuentra, algún día lo voy a olvidar aunque sea lo último que haga por mi misma – Con ese reclamo se quedo dormida

* * *

><p>– ¿Cómo estará ella?, Su silencio no me gusta para nada, ella es muy regañona como para no reclamarme nada. Eso no me gusta para nada, Milk está extraña y debo esperar un mes completo para saber de ella. – El reclamo del guerrero en sus pensamientos eran muy distinto al de su esposa. – Tal vez te falle Milk, pero no quiero que la tierra continúe corriendo peligros por mi presencia en ella, pero luego de tu carta nada anda bien en mi corazón tengo una extraña sensación que no me gusta para nada – Goku tenia su cabeza llena de confusiones – Tal vez ella no me pueda creer nunca,Pero la extraño mucho al igual que a nuestro hijo. – Con esas palabras se quedo dormido<p>

_La separada pareja de esposos tienen distintos pensamientos, él dice proteger el destino de la tierra pero se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a su esposa, ella por su parte dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidarle y seguirle ocultando su paternidad._

– ¡Por Kami! Ya es hora de levantarme debo preparar el desayudo de Gohan – Exclamo Milk al levantarse – Otra vez me siento débil y mareada sé que estoy embarazada pero algo no es normal en los síntomas – Con esas palabras lavo su rostro y bajo rápido a la cocina

– ¡Buen día mamá! – Saludo con una sonrisa

– Hola cariño – Contesto tratando de tener ánimos

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó alarmado

– No cariño tranquilo, eso es por mi estado, no te preocupes – Explico fingiendo

– Madre si algo no anda bien no dudes en decirlo ¡Por favor! –

– Tranquilo cariño todo esta muy bien –

– Esta bien madre – Contesto mientras se sentaba a desayunar

– Yo voy a cambiarme, debo hincar mi rutina de ejercicios – Anuncio mientras se alejaba

_Luego de Milk colocarse su ropa de ejercicios de color amarillo con diseños rojos, despidió a su hijo con un beso, cerro la casa y se fue a correr por los alrededores como l_e indico el médico. Realizo una hora de ejercicio algo sofocada pero los termino.__

* * *

><p><em>En el otro mundo se encontraba Goku iniciando su entrenamiento como todos los días, sus ánimos no eran los mejores pero para eso se quedó ahí para ser más fuerte. Milk regreso a su casa toda sudada, decidió darse una buena ducha… Pero recordó algo<em>

– ¡La carta! – Exclamo como loca – ¿La habrá encontrado Gohan? – Inicio su búsqueda – ¡Que bueno que recuerdo donde la deje! – La morena sonrío ante esas palabras y levanto el colchón y tomo la carta – ¿Dónde la guardo? –

_La morena temía a que su hijo llegara a enterarse de las cartas entre ella y su difunto padre. Entre su búsqueda por un lugar seguro para sus cartas recordó un lugar._

– El baúl –

_Milk busco debajo de su cama, el baúl que contenía las cosas valiosas de su familia, la llave solo ella sabía donde estaba además de eso su hijo siempre respetaba las cosas, pero tenia que cuidar esas cartas de su vista, por el bien de todos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Milk saco todas las cosas que estaban en el baúl, su melancolía fue mucha al encontrar su acta de matrimonio, dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero encontró algo que no recordaba haber guardado._

– ¿Y esta capsula? – Se preguntó extrañada – ¡El automóvil de Goku! –

**Flash Back**

**– Milk quiero que lo guardes y en caso de que no regreses lo uses tú –**

**– ¡Claro que vas a regresar, faltan dos días para ese torneo! ¡Confío en ti! –**

**El guerrero solo guardo silencio y la abrazo con ternura**

**Fin del Flash Back**

– Él presentía su muerte, eso no lo dudo se comporto muy extraño antes de ese maldito torneo. ¡Pues ahora Bulma no tiene que venir por mí! Ya puedo viajar – Sonreía al espejo mientras miraba la capsula –

* * *

><p>– Kaiosama, voy a estar en la calina del frente ya termine de entrenar – Anuncio Goku y luego voló<p>

– Si que está raro – Comento Kaiosama la verlo partir

_Con esa misma rutina había transcurrido el 3er mes de embarazo de Milk, ya iba a su 3ra cita medica el 30 junio había llegado… Era el día de ella darle respuestas a su difunto esposo. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo se hizo un lindo moño tomo un bolso blanco, se puso una bata de embarazada azul, ya su embarazo de notaba zapatillas blancas. Tomo la carta tiro la capsula y abordo el automóvil con destino a la cuidad. _

_Milk y Bulma coordinaron, encontrarse en la corporación capsula, la morena iba perdida en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué va a decir Goku? ¿Por qué quiero odiarlo? ¿Por qué pienso que no me ama? La cabeza de Milk estaba más confundida cada día. Al llegar a su destino guardo el automóvil en la capsula y se dirigió a casa de su amiga. Tenia tantos deseos de verla, tanto de que hablar. _

– ¡Milk que gusto verte! – Exclamo Bulma mientras la abrazaba – ¡Estas muy linda tu embarazo te hace ver más hermosa! –

– ¡Qué cosas dices Bulma! Ya parezco un globo – Dijo entre risas

– ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó mientras ambas tomaban asientos – Te noto algo pensativa

– Pues algo preocupada amiga, las cosas con mi embarazo no las siento muy bien, me mareo mucho todo me caes mal –

– ¡Eres terca! No tienes que esperar un mes para ver el doctor, si te sientes mal debes venir – Regaño la peliazul – Sabes que a mí eso no me molesta ¿Y la dieta? –

– La estoy llevando al pie de la letra –

– ¡Si que me preocupas! –

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay

– ¡Hola! – Exclamo Bulma

– Hola – Dijo Milk

– Tengo poco tiempo, ¿Traes la carta? –

– ¡Antes de que me diga que las dejes solas mejor me voy! – Dijo Bulma en tono de burla

– Si, tengo la carta – Respondió mirando al suelo – Tenga y gracias –

– De nada querida ¿Le vas a decir algo más a Goku? – Preguntó con dudas

– ¡No, nada! – Contesto fría

–Milk, Goku te quiere y mucho –

_Milk sintió el cielo sobre ella, su silencio fue más que entendido_

– Es un error de tu parte ocultarle su paternidad, yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, solo es un consejo –

– Sé lo agradezco –

– Nos vemos el 30 de julio – Con esas palabras se fue

* * *

><p>– ¡Hola Kaiosama! – Saludo Baba<p>

– ¡Gusto en verte! –

– Tengo poco tiempo ¿Dónde está Goku?

– En la colina del frente –

– Pues voy por él ¡Gracias! – Con esas palabras se fue a buscar a Goku

– ¡Ay! – Se quejo el guerrero – ¡Uranay Baba! –

– ¡No sabía que estabas dormido, mi tiempo hoy es corto tengo mucho que hacer, aquí esta tú carta nos vemos el 30 de julio –

– ¡Espera! – Exclamo entre ruegos – ¿Milk dijo algo más aparte de la carta? –

–¡No! –

– ¿Pero usted le dijo mi mensaje? –

– Si –

– Ya veo – Dijo triste

– ¡Nos vemos! –

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><em>El guerrero abrió el sobre con ansias... ¿Una carta más de Milk? !Por fin iba a saber algo de ella!<em>

**Para: Goku Son **

**No te preocupes,no estoy molesta contigo y si lo estoy eso no importa, mis sentimientos no son importantes. **

**Gohan está muy dedicado a sus estudios, nuestra amistad con Bulma es muy buena, luego de tu muerte ella está más cerca de Gohan, lo ayuda con algunas cosas, llama con frecuencia y siempre está a la orden con todo. **

**Su bebe ya camina es todo un terremoto, su padre Vegeta a pesar de todo sé nota feliz con su pequeño. ¡Gohan está lindo, grande y fuerte todo un galán adolescente cada día aprende algo nuevo con sus estudios.**

**De los guerreros Z no sé muchas cosas, creo que pronto Bulma va a realizar una fiesta en su casa con el propósito de que celebren todos juntos. La tierra transcurre normal, la paz reina por si sola. **

**¡Cuídate mucho!**

**Firma: Milk **

– ¿Y ya? – El corazón del guerrero se apretó al leer esa carta – Me pierdo de buenos momentos con mi hijo – ¿Pero y tú qué Milk? Me hablas de todo el mundo menos de ti, no me dices como estas ni nada que tenga que ver contigo ¡Y mis sentimientos no son importantes! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Me hablas de la tierra completa menos de ti! –

_Goku se encontraba más confundido que nunca, Milk hablaba de todos menos de ella._

– ¡Y tengo que esperar un mes! – Con esas palabras miro el sobre con dolor

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas para Milk cada vez son más confusas, cada cabeza es un mundo. <em>

_Mientras ella entiende que hablarle de ella no es importante él está esperando saber de ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Es él turno de Goku responder...<strong>

**¿Qué va hacer el guerrero?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4! Espero que les guste! Es un gran esfuerzo actualizar, no tengo internet, por lo tanto, me voy a tardar en actualizar! Todo por el anime, los quiero!<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Milk y Bulma se dirigieron al hospital para su sorpresa la cuidad estaba repleta de personas. Acababa de ocurrir un accidente y la victima era Maite una de las modelos más lindas de toda la tierra, para completar la tragedía su cuerpo no aparecía.<br>_

– Que lastima – Comento Bulma en tono triste – Pobre Maite – Concluyo para luego subir el cristal de la ventana

– ¿Maite, la modelo? – Interrogo Milk

– Si, esa misma, es triste su caso –

_Milk permaneció en pleno silencio ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo._

– ¿Cómo te has sentido este mes? –

– Mal, muy mal, todo lo vomito –

– ¡Eso lo tienes que hablar con el doctor! – Dijo alterada – ¡Eres terca, muy terca! –Dijo al tocar la frente de su amiga

– Lo sé – Fue su única respuesta

_Luego de unos 10 minutos de silencio llegaron a su destino. _

– ¡Por suerte somos las primeras! – Exclamo Bulma

– ¡Que bueno! –

–Luego de la cita vamos de compras –

– Muy buena idea, tengo muchas cosas por comprar –

– ¡Ya mi sobrino se nota! –

– ¿Sobrino? – Preguntó confundida

– ¡Va a ser niño! –

– ¡Eso mismo dice mi Gohan! –

– ¿Qué quieres tener? –

– ¡Prefiero ser sorprendida! – Contesto feliz

– ¿Qué es lo que te has sentido? –

– Pues, todo me cae mal, algunos mareos y mucho cansancios – Explico triste

– No me gustan esos síntomas. Esa dieta es muy buena y con los ejercicios debes estar relajada no cansada – Dijo confundida – Hoy debes hablar eso con el doctor –

_Ambas continuaban en la sala de espera, el 3er mes de embarazo y al parecer las cosas no andaban bien, la morena cada día estaba más triste._

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Interrogaba el guerrero – Algo no anda bien en ella – Dijo al levantarse del pasto donde estaba recostado – ¡Si ella está mal no me lo perdonare – Concluyo apretando sus puños, para luego guardar la carta en su bolsillo derecho<p>

– Algo no anda bien en él – Comento Kaiosama al ver la escena desde lejos – Esas cartas de su esposa lo tienen en muy mal estado –

_El guerrero se dirigió a la zona de entrenamientos. A pesar de su poco tiempo en el otro mundo tenia muchas amistades. Pero en ésta ocasión decidió entrenar solo. Llegó _a un lugar solitario, alejado de todos los demás peleadores. Sin pensarlo realizo algunas bolas de energía y comenzó a lanzarlas con rabia__

– ¡No puedo creer lo que me sucede! – Cito al lanzar una bola de energía – ¡Soy un miserable! –

_Cada carta lo derrumbaba más, la indiferencia de ella hacia él le causaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. _

– ¡Necesito saber de ella! – Cito al sentarse en una roca, con la mirada perdida en el cielo –

* * *

><p><em>El doctor dio inicio a sus consultas. <em>

– ¿Cómo ha estado? – Interrogó

– Muy mal doctor, me he mareado mucho, todo los alimentos me caen mal – Explico

– ¿Qué más? – Fue su única pregunta y continúo llenado los papeles – Puedo notar que ha estado preocupada –

– La verdad si –

– Le recomiendo que se relaje lo más que pueda. Eso le hace mucho daño a su embarazo, sólo tienes 3 meses pero tienes cuidarte – Explico muy tranquilo – Debo pesarte – Concluyo al levantarse de la su asiento

_Procedió a pesarla, para su mala sorpresa en todo un mes solo había ganado 1,36 kilogramos. _

– Señora Milk , algo no anda como debe andar. Es muy pronto para dar noticias pero necesito tenerla en observación –

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Interrogo Bulma

– No, no pasa nada, es muy pronto para dar noticias pero Milk debe cuidarse más – Explico

– ¡Doctor, yo hago lo que usted ordene, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi niño! –

– Nada malo va a pasar, sólo es cuestión de cuidarte. Sigue todas las instrucciones y si antes de concluir el mes, te sientes muy afectada tienes que venir – Expuso

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

–Milk, nada malo va a suceder ¿Verdad doctor? – Cito Bulma mientras la abrazaba

– Señora, no tiene que preocuparse todo va a estar bien – Concluyo

– Milk, nada malo va a suceder, casi olvido que el próximo mes, me voy de viajes. La referiré donde otra especialista –

– ¿Pero porqué? – Preguntó Bulma

– Voy a realizar una maestría fuera de la cuidad –

– De todas formas muchas gracias por todo –

– De nada señora Milk – Contesto con un sonrisa – ¡Me encantaría llevarla más como mi paciente, pero ya ve que me tengo que ir, estaré pendiente de su bebé. Pero el mes próximo la cita será el día 31 – Concluyo muy decente, y las despidió –

– ¡Muchas gracias doctor! – Contesto Bulma al salir

* * *

><p><em>Ambas se dirigieron como planearon, al centro comercial. La cabeza de Milk estaba llena de confusiones, su embarazo corre peligro era lo que ella pensaba, llena de miedos sola, sin marido en una situación tan complicada. Por otra parte Bulma estaba igual de asustada.<em>

– ¿Crees que mí bebé pueda morir? – Pregunto entre lágrimas – ¡Tengo miedo! –

– Eso no va a pasar, debes estar confiada, será un niño fuerte y sano – Contesto mirando a su amiga – ¡Su padre lo cuidara desde el cielo! – Exclamo con un sonrisa – Me imagino que ya sabe lo de su hijo ¿Verdad? –

_Milk permaneció en silencio, nunca imaginó que iba hacer interrogada de esa manera. Su propósito era odiar a su difunto esposo, pero sus fuerzas no llegaban hasta ahí. Bulma, por ser despistada no sé percato de la respuesta de su amiga la cual fue ninguna._

_Luego de varios minutos de silencio… _

– ¡Bulma, gracias por todo! –

– No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes – Contesto con una sonrisa

– No sé que iba hacer sin tu ayuda, mí otro embarazo fue menos complejo y él estaba conmigo – Pronuncio triste – ¿Porqué lo hizo, será qué no me quiere? –

– No pienses eso, sabes que él te ama y estoy segura que entrena muy dudo día y noche, con el fin de protegerlos a ustedes –

– Ese no es el caso, creo que mis problemas de embarazo son por la depresión. Gohan también se siente mal –

– Debes entenderlo solo hace 3 meses de su muerte –

– Trataré de seguir hacia delante –

– Milk, Goku te ama eso nunca lo dudes –

– Él nunca me lo dijo – Cito triste

– Vegeta tan poco lo hace y sé lo mucho que me ama, ellos son así su orgullo de guerreros no los deja ser románticos –

–_Interrumpimos éste programa, para informarles que la búsqueda de Maite no ha tenido éxito, se presume que puede ser un secuestro. -_

– ¡Tanto hablan de lo mismo! – Dijo Bulma al apagar la radio de mal genio – ¡Esa mujer no es más que una regalada! –

– ¿Porqué dices eso? –

– Es modelo, es famosa pero es una regalada. No dudo que esto sea por llamar la atención –

_Todas las autoridades continuaban la búsqueda. Maite era la modelo más distinguida, su cuerpo no era encontrado, todos los medios hablaban de lo mismo. Las mujeres por fin llegaron a su destino. Para su poca suerte el lugar estaba repleto de personas._

– Hoy comprare algunas batitas – Cito Milk sonriente – ¡Cada día crece más! –

– ¡Así me gusta verte! – Contesto Bulma – ¡Siempre feliz! – Exclamo mientras acariciaba su vientre –

– ¡Mis hijos son mí fuerza! – Exclamo sonriente

– ¡Exacto! –

* * *

><p>– ¿Con que aquí estás? – Interrogo Kaiosama – ¡Llevo tiempo buscándote! – Anuncio algo molesto –<p>

– ¿Para qué me buscas? – Preguntó dejar de mirar el suelo

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Llevas días entrenando poco y no eres así –

– No me he sentido con ánimos para eso – Contesto frío

– Si quieres invertir el tiempo en algo puedes dedicarte a ser entrenador –

– ¿Entrenador? –

– Si –

– Lo pensaré –

– Es hora de almorzar, veo que hasta eso olvidas –

_El guerrero no contesto nada y decidió seguirlo._

* * *

><p>– ¡Es hermosa! – Elogiaba la peliazul – ¡Te quedara muy bien! –<p>

– ¡Me gusta mucho el color azul! – Contesto mientras tomaba la bata en sus manos

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Preguntó una de las empleadas, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de un personaje conocido

– ¿18? – Preguntó Bulma con deseos de correr

– ¿El androide? – Interrogo Milk

– Trabajo aquí, les agradeceré que no realicen ningún escándalo, si lo hacen me quedo sin trabajo – Habló la rubia en tono de convencimiento

_Milk y Bulma, continuaban sorprendidas, nunca imaginaron encontrarse con el androide asesino trabajando en el departamento de damas. _

– No tiene que preocuparte – Contesto Bulma

– Tranquila – Intervino Milk

– No somos capaces de hacerte algo así –

– ¿Las puedo ayudar a escoger sus cosas? – Pregunto evadiendo esas palabras – ¿Otro bebé? – Preguntó con una sonrisa

– Si – Contesto con temor

– Señora, usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí existencia, sé que fui reconstruida para que acecinara a su marido, pero eso ya no importa yo quiero vivir una vida normal y pasiva –

– ¿Sabes qué él está muerto? –

– Si, eso lo sé, y siento mucho que tenga que ser madre soltera. Mí madre murió cuando apenas tenia 3 años y mire el destino que tuve – Contesto triste

– Lo importante es que has decidido cambiar – Dijo Bulma

– Si, eso es lo que importa y no debes preocuparte nadie tiene que saber nada – Agregó Milk

– ¡Muchas gracias! Y si me lo permiten las ayudo con sus compras – Contesto sonriendo

– Por supuesto – Respondió Bulma

– Pues vamos – Invito la rubia

–Si – Contesto Milk

_Ellas jamás imaginaron encontrase con número 18, trabajando en el centro comercial y escondiendo su identidad de androide. Pero lo más sorpréndete fueron sus palabras ha_cia Milk. Las 3 iniciaron un recorrido, si que 18 era muy buena en la elección de ropas. __

_Compraron muchas cosas lindas entre ropas, zapatos, accesorios y algunas cosas para el bebé. Luego de una hora y media decidieron tomar un refresco aprovechando el tiempo libre de 18 para ir las juntas. _

_Entraron a la cafetería e hicieron sus pedidos, cargaban muchas bolsas. _

– ¡Si que compramos muchos! – Dijo Bulma dando un fuerte suspiro – ¡Que calor! –

– Lo suficiente – Dijo Milk

– Eres muy buena en la elección de ropas – Elogio Bulma a la rubia

– ¡Gracias! Por eso busque trabajo aquí, soy buena en la vestimenta, siempre me ha gustado – Explico feliz

– ¡Ese de allá es Krilin! – Exclamo Bulma – ¡Krilin aquí! –

– ¿Krilin? – Preguntó 18 alterada

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Milk

– Si, él no puede verme – Contesto al memento de irse muy rápido

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella con él? – Interrogó Bulma

– Ni ideas, lo mejor será ser discretas y no decirle nada a él, ella tiene intenciones de cambiar – Contesto la pelinegra

_El pequeño artitas de artes marciales, llegó hasta donde sus dos amigas, hablaron de sus vidas luego de la pesadilla de Cell. Su sorpresa fue mucha al ver a Milk embarazada. Ellas no le contaron nada sobre 18. _

_Luego de unos 30 minutos de plática decidieron irse a sus casas. Él las ayudo con las bolsas, Milk saco de la capsula su aéreo nave y partió a su pequeño hogar, Bulma hizo lo mismo y se marcho a su enorme mansión._

* * *

><p>– ¡Por fin llegue a casa! – Exclamo la morena<p>

– ¡Mamá! – Saludo Gohan, mientras ayudaba con las bolsas – ¿Cómo le fue?–

– Cariño, has llegado más temprano ¿Paso algo? –

– No, nada todo bien –

– Te compre algunas cosas, ya voy a preparar algo para los dos, ¿Tienes hambre? –

– Un poquito, ¿Pero qué le dijo el doctor? –

– Pues, él se va de la cuidad me refirió para donde otro médico y la próxima cita será el día 31. Y de mí salud debo cuidarme más, siento que me oculta algo – Contesto triste

– ¡No estás sola mamá! – Dijo al abrazarla – Mi hermanito estará bien, sé que si papá estuviera hiciera lo mismo – Concluyo con algunas lagrimas

– ¡Pero él no está, no quiso regresar! –

– Perdón no lo vuelvo a mencionar –

– No te preocupes cariño –

– ¡Te amo mamá! –

– ¡Yo más mi vida! –

– En 15 días habrá una reunión de padres en la escuela – Anuncio el adolescente

– Ahí estaré – Contesto con una sonrisa – ¡Mira que linda la bata! –

– ¡Se va a ver hermosa con el! –

_Gohan y su madre cada día se apoyaban más y más. La ausencia de Goku, les había afectado mucho a los dos, él estaba feliz por su nuevo hermanito, su madre estaba sufriendo mucho y él se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre. _

_Todas las tardes luego de su regreso de la escuela, hablaba con su madre almorzaban y cenaban juntos. Él se esforzaba mucho con sus estudios, sabía que esa era una manera de hacerla feliz._

* * *

><p><em>Ya había trascurrido 14 días desde la última cita médica. La morena todas las noches lloraba sin consuelo. Pensaba que él los abandonó, sin imaginar que estaba completamente equivocada porque ese alguien todos los días pensaba con un loco en ella y en su hijo. <em>

– ¡Buenas noches cariño! – Se despedía de su hijo con un tierno beso –

– Buenas noches madre – Contesto sonriente – Mañana es la reunión a las 10:30 AM

– Lo tengo muy pendiente – Contesto sonriente

– ¡Que bueno! –

_Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Milk se preparo para dormir, cada día su pancita crecía más. Para su buena suerte las cosas habían cambiada, sé sentía mucho mejor con su embarazo. _

– ¿Porqué Goku? – Interrogó al tomar la fotografía de su boda – ¡Deseo odiarte! – Cito entre dientes colocando la foto en su lugar – Pero te amo y siempre te amaré –

_Con esas palabras se quedo dormida._

* * *

><p>– Aun me siento mal al ver a mi madre así. El embarazo la ayuda a estar ocupada, le agradezco mucho a papá ese último regalo. ¡Un hermanito, eso quiero tener! Pero nunca te voy a entender ¿Te volveré a ver? – Interrogó el adolescente con algunas lágrimas<p>

* * *

><p><em>Como todas las noches, Gohan hablaba sólo de la decisión de su padre. Tal vez nunca lo iba a entender. Goku en el otro mundo, cada noche hablaba con sus pensamientos y pedía entre rezos a Kami-Sama el cuidado de su familia, sin tener ideas del embarazo de Milk. <em>

– En 15 días viene Uranay a buscar la carta, tengo tanto que decirte, pero no tengo cara para decirte como me siento. ¿Qué le pasa a ella? Es muy estricta, su silencio no me agrada. A ella le debo todo lo que soy. Esa mujer que me cambio la vida fuiste tú Milk, tal vez muy tarde lo reconozco, pero sin ti fuera un simple peleador sin motivos para luchar. Amo tanto a nuestro hijo, fui el más feliz del universo cuando me regalaste ese tesoro. ¡Eso son ustedes mis tesoros! Ahora estoy sólo sin ustedes y cada carta te siento más lejos de mí ¡Te amo mí negra! – Con esa reflexión se quedo dormido

_Las cosas para Goku cada día estaban más serias, Milk deseaba odiarlo pero él cada segundo reconocía lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida. Esperar un mes para recibir su carta, era sinónimo de un desierto eterno para él._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, Milk se dirigió a la reunión de la escuela, su felicidad fue incomparable al recibir las calificaciones de su hijo, todos los maestros hablaron m<em>uy bien de él. Para celebrar decidió que ambos fueran al parque toda la tarde. <em>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por otra parte 18 continuaba su labor, no quería ver a Krilin pues tenía miedo de sus sentimientos y como conocía los de él no quería hacerle un daño. Sus alas son de papel no pueden volar juntos.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bulma, continuaba trabajando muy duro en su empresa, cuidando a su esposo y a su hijo. Llamaba a Milk todos los días y estaba planeando hacer una fiesta con todos los guerreros Z.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Goku en el otro mundo, seguía algo deprimido desesperado por enviar la carta, poder pedirle de favor a Baba que hablará con ella. Kaiosama trataba de darle ánimos, en ocasiones lograba eso pero en otras ocasiones no. Goku había retomado sus entrenamientos muy duros entendiendo que con hacerlo desahogaba sus frustraciones.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Milk, se recupero un poco de sus males emocionales, todos los días se levantaba muy temprano a realizar sus ejercicios y llevaba sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Su embarazo iba muy bien en comparación de los meses anteriores.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Así paso todo un mes, el día 30 de julio había llegado. <em>

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Uranay a Goku

– ¡Buen día! – Contesto con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Cómo ha estado? –

– Muy bien, ¿Y tú? –

– ¡Mejor! – Respondió feliz

– ¿Y kaiosama? –

– Ahora mismo no sé donde está – Contesto son rodeos – Aquí esta la carta –

– Si, que me tengo que ir pronto – Anuncio al tomar el sobre

– Uranay, ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó entre ruegos, tomando la mano de la anciana

– Ella está bien – Contesto de manera tierna

– ¡Por favor le dice que la quiero mucho! – Pidió con una sonrisa

– Lo haré – Con esas palabras se despidió

_El guerrero se fue a entrenar, con la nostalgia de saber que debe esperar un mes para saber algo de ellos. Baba llegó a la montaña Paoz, tratando de convencer a Milk pero fue en vano._

* * *

><p>– ¡Hola Milk! – Saludo la anciana –<p>

– ¡Hola Baba! – Contesto sonriente

– ¿Cómo has estado? –

– Mejor ¿Y usted? –

– ¡Muy bien! –

– Eso me agrada –

– Aquí está la carta – Cito al entregarla – Él te manda a decir que te quiere, no quiero ser una entrometida, pero debes decirle que va hacer padre lo he notado triste –

– No merece saberlo, él se fue sin medir las consecuencias tampoco creo que eso le importe en lo más mínimo – Fue la respuesta de la morena

– Milk, eres muy dura con él, todos cometemos errores incurables, pero él merece saber eso. Es un derecho que no puedes negarle –

– Él es muy feliz con sus entrenamientos y con su egoísmo de ser el más fuerte -

– Por lo menos piénsalo – Fueron las últimas palabras de la anciana y luego se marcho

_La morena al recordar, el mensaje de su esposo sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, pero eso no la iba hacer cambiar de idea, a él no le importaba su familia ¿Para qué ella le iba a decir lo de su paternidad?, Milk promedio a leer la carta _

**Para: Milk **

**Puedo presentir que te encuentras molesta conmigo, me hablas de la tierra y todos sus habitantes menos de ti y la verdad quiero saber qué es lo que sucede entre tú y yo. **

**Bulma es muy buena amiga, sé que seguirá al pendiente de ustedes y le agradezco mucho su generosidad. Es una enorme alegría saber que Vegeta es feliz con su vida pasiva, el amor hace muchas cosas. Espero que puedan reunirse pronto.**

**¡Que bueno que nuestro hijo se a dedicado a estudiar! Sé que debes estar muy feliz por eso, es tu sueño y lo estás logrando quiero que él te cuide siempre y cada día más te otorgue lo mejor de si. **

**Si es guapo y hermoso, es idéntico a su madre, tan inteligente y aplicado como tú. Eres única Milk, única en el mundo la única mujer de mí vida. Te pido de favor que para la próxima carta me hables un poco de ti, tal vez no merezco tus saludos pero seré feliz al saber algo de mí esposa. **

**Te envío enormes abrazos. ¡Te quiero mucho! **

**Firma: Goku Son **

Sin ella querer derramo algunas lagrimas, le era imposible creer lo que había leído para estar segura volvió a leer y leyó lo mismo. No estaba equivocada esa era la carta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué le pasa a Goku?<strong>

**¿Milk seguirá ocultando su embarazo? **

**¿Quién rayos es Maite? **

**Continuará... **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

– ¿Estará arrepentido? – Interrogó mientras guardaba la carta


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pido una fuertes disculpas a todos los seguidores. :( Pues... Tuve algunos problemas. Pero ya estoy aquí. Prometo no hacer lo mismo otra vez. Pero yo prefiero tardar un tiempo y hacer un buen capítulo y no subir algo que no les guste. **

* * *

><p>– Bueno, creo que voy a pasar todo el día entrenando, es la mejor manera de olvidar algunas cosas – Susurro el guerrero mientras se dirigía a su destino.<p>

– ¡Espera! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, Kaiosama

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó aturdido.

– Necesito que hablemos, Goku –

– Como digas – Respondió sin entender la prisa.

–Vamos a la casa –

– Vamos – Replico el moreno.

_Kaiosama, cada día observaba más a Goku. Sus acciones eran preocupantes pasaba mucho tiempo solo y distraído. Sospechaba de las cartas y de las pequeñas conversaciones entre Goku y Baba… ¿Qué dicen esas cartas? Esa era la incógnita de su mente pero por simple ética no preguntaba nada._

* * *

><p>– ¿Será qué se arrepiente? – Cuestionaba la morena en sus pensamientos. – Tal vez debo decirle lo de mi embarazo, pero dudo mucho que eso le importe. Él, nunca mostró mucho interés por otra cosa que no sea la pelea ¿Para qué? No va a servir de nada – Dijo al momento de tomar la fotografía de su boda y dejar caer unas lagrimas – Te amo Goku y siempre te amaré – Concluyo triste.<p>

_La humilde mujer cada día está más pensativa. A pesar de creer que su marido nunca la quiso, sabía más que nadie que negarle la verdad sobre su paternidad era un error. Pero una mujer orgullosa es capaz de todo menos de doblegar su orgullo. Amar un hombre y pensar que él no te ama es la cruz más pesada que puede llevar el corazón de una mujer sin esperanzas de ser feliz. _

– Debo admitir que soy muy infeliz sin ti. Tú ausencia me tiene mal muy mal. ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame Kamisama! – Exclamo desesperada.

_Los días de Milk no son los mejores. Ella sabe qué lo necesita… más en su tiempo de embarazo. ¿Su hijo no va a tener papá? Esa idea debe sacarla de su confusa cabeza.__¿Qué hará con Gohan? Eso es algo que no se atreve analizar._

* * *

><p>–Será mejor que prepare el almuerzo – Dijo al tiempo de caminar hacía la cocina – Gohan llegara en unas dos horas – Concluyo mientras llegó a la cocina.<p>

– ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – Pregunto al tiempo de cruzar sus fuertes brazos

_Kaiosama pensó unos minutos antes de pronunciar sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué iba a decir él? ¿Aceptaría ser entrenador de un grupo de personas? ¿Lo regañaría por ser tan entremetido? Miles de preguntas paseaban por su mente. Estaba preocupado por las actitudes de su discípulo guerrero. Era extraño lo notaba triste, solitario, pensativo y muy amargado. Él no es ese tipo de personas con frecuencia todo lo tomaba a la ligera y con una típica sonrisa solía resolver todo colocando su mano detrás de su nuca concluía cualquier problema. Pero algo lo estaba consumiendo en la desesperación_.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – Pregunto con algo de temor por aquella respuesta

– ¿A qué te refieres? Replico ignorando

– Me… refiero a qué estas extraño. Te conozco mucho y no es muy facil que me engañes. Desde que recibes esas cartas de tu esposa te has comportado muy diferente ¡Ese no es le Goku que yo conocí! Me tienes preocupado. ¿Qué pasa? La mayor parte del tiempo estás solo y no eres solitario –

_El guerrero intento darle la espalda._

– ¡Goku detente! Sé que no soy quien para estar con un interrogatorio… Pero al menos decídete a entrenar un grupo de personas y tal vez de esa manera logras pues despejar tu mente. ¿Qué dices? –

– ¿Sabes qué me sucede? ¡Me siento como un ser miserable! Puedo notar la indiferencia de ella – Concluyo pesadamente sin mirar a Kaiosama

– ¿De tu esposa? –

– ¡Si de ella! Me habla de la tierra completa. De Gohan. De mis amigos. Pero nada de ella, tal vez siente que no la quiero, tal vez hasta piensa que nunca la quise. Y si eso piensa está en un error muy grande –

_Todas sus palabras las pronuncio sin darle el frente. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. El simple hecho de pensar en como estaba ella y él no poder hacer nada lo hacía sentir como un canalla. _

– ¿La quieres? – Fue la única pregunta que Kaiosama entendió prudente en ese momento

– No, no la quiero ¡La amo! – afirmo al salir molesto de la casa

– ¡Espera tal vez encontramos una solución! Al menos acepta la propuesta de hacer nuevos amigos y así te entretienes con algo – Vocifero a todo pulmón.

– Está bien acepto – Contesto al tiempo de levar su ki y volar a su solitaria colina. Allí pasaba sus largos día.

– Si… que no lo entiendo. Cada día ésta más extraño – Kaoisama estaba seguro de sus extrañases pero no tenia ideas.

_El humilde guerrero llegó a su lugar de costumbre. Luego de caminar unos minutos decidió recostarse en el pasto y luego iniciar con sus torturadores pensamientos._

* * *

><p><em>Milk continuaba preparando el almuerzo. Perdida en sus pensamientos interpretando una hermosa canción. Le encantaba tener todo listo a la llegada de su hijo… Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono local. Seco sus tiernas manos y contesto.<em>

– Alo – Contesto

– Hola Milk – Saludo Bulma

– Ha eres tú amiga – Dijo al momento de sentarse

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto preocupada

– Estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú? –

– Estoy bien, no entiendo porque no viniste a la cita –

– Bulma no tenía que ir hoy. Es mañana, recuerda que el doctor me puso cita para el día 31. ¿Lo olvidaste? –

– ¡Ay que loca soy! Lo olvide y me preocupe mucho. No fui a buscarte temprano porque ahora vienes sola. No me parece prudente pero… ¡Eres una terca! – Concluyo con pesadez

– No es verdad. Es que no me gusta molestar más de la cuenta. Ya haces mucho con estar pendiente de todo –

– ¡Eso no me molesta y lo sabes! No insistas con seguir con lo mismo. Somos amigas todo lo hago con mucho amor. Apropósito ¿Recibiste la carta? – Pregunto

– He, pues… he si, Baba vino hoy –

– ¡Vaya! Si que tiene interés en saber de ti. Cuéntame todo ¿Qué dice él del bebe? – Pregunto feliz – Me imagino que debe estar lleno de orgullo. Me parece muy tierno que en su última noche él dejo un regalo en tu vientre ¿Gohan también le escribe? – Bulma estaba desbocada sin imaginar que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba. ¿Milk estás ahí? – Pregunto al no recibir respuestas

– Si, estoy aquí. Más luego hablaremos. Yo te llamo es que pues veras estoy algo ocupada – Mintió repentinamente para evadir esas preguntas.

– Bueno… Está bien no te preocupes de todos modos mañana tengo una junta muy temprano pienso hacerme socia de una agencia de modelaje y no te voy a poder acompañar. Tengo muchas cosas más por decirte pero si esta ocupada mejor te llamo en la noche. Te cuidas –

– Igual, tú – Dijo al cerrar. Varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – ¿Porqué tuve que mentir? – Se sintió mal ante sus hechos pero de todos modos continúo su cocina.

_Ella, más que nadie sabia que actuaba muy mal. Él, estaba en todo el derecho de saber sobre su paternidad ¿Para qué lo iba a saber? Era la incógnita de su mente. Tal vez dejo de quererla. Quizás nunca la quiso ¿Nunca me quiso? Era la tortura de ella. Su vida estaba arruinada. Tan solo pensaba unos segundos en eso, y sentía que su alma era aniquilada. Tratando de ocupar su mente decidió escuchar algo de música. _

– Tal vez con esto logre olvidar su rostro unos segundos – dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero su pequeña paz fue interrumpida – "La Agencia Mujer Única" Informo a todos que la distinguida, Maite, no ha sido encontrada, por lo que se presume que está muerta – Una vez más al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer. Toda su piel se erizo, volvió a sentirse preocupada ¿Otra vez por ésa mujer? Las cosas no andaban bien ¿Pero qué le importa eso a ella? Nada en lo absoluto.

– ¿Hija? – Dijo su padre, a su espalda – ¿Sucede algo? Llevo rato en la puerta y como nadie respondió entre – Justifico – Ella, no le contestaba nada. Nunca imagino que él iba a regresar tan pronto. Él, siempre realizaba viajes de años, pero esta vez regreso muy pronto ¿Sentía vergüenza ante su progenitor? La situación de su embarazo y estar sola para ella era algo bochornoso.

– ¿Papá? No te sentí al entrar – pronuncio aun sin darle el frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Pregunto preocupado.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – dijo bajando su cabeza, al tiempo de darle el frente.

– ¿Pero porqué no me lo habías dicho? Yo hubiese adelantado mi viaje ¿Te has atendido? ¿Cuántos meses llevas? – Él gigante estaba en shock, imagino cualquier cosa menos que su hija estaba embarazada otra vez – Ahora entiendo todo – Continuo – Por eso fueron tus malestares las semanas luego del torneo. –

– Él, no es el padre – Pronuncio al momento de lanzarse a llorar en brazos de su padre.

– ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto sin entender

– ¡No merece ser el padre, es un maldito! – Su padre permanecía callado, no tenia ideas de que aconsejarle. Ella, es muy terca – ¡Vamos a sentarnos, tenemos mucho de que hablar – Ordeno

– Papá yo me di cuenta de todo…. Justamente el día de tu viaje, y fue cuando decidí hacer una prueba para salir de dudas… – Explico

– No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada. Te llamaba todos los días ¿Por qué? –

– ¡Siento vergüenza! No quería darle un futuro de este tipo a mis hijos – contesto con algunas lagrimas. – Su padre sentía lastima por ella. Nunca imagino algo así ¿Embarazada? Su esposo muerto y sin querer regresar. Él, entendía, el guerrero protegía su familia y a la tierra ¿Pero eso consuela a su hija? Él, a pesar de todo sabía que Goku la amaba. Tal vez fue poco cariñoso, pero no existía ninguna duda sobre lo que este sentía por su princesa – Me tienes a mí, a Gohan, y a los mismo amigo de él. Sé que si él se entera de algo como esto va a regresar.

– ¿Regresar? ¡Por favor! No seas tan iluso. Es un pobre arrogante, lleno de orgullo. Solo quiere ser más fuerte. Héroes de todos menos de su familia –

– Me imagino que tienes 5 meses ¿Verdad? – continuo ignorando aquellas palabras.

– Si, eso tengo –

– ¿Cómo has estado?–

– Al principio muy mal, pero ya todo anda muy bien –Mintió

– ¡Me alegra la noticia de ser abuelo otra vez! – Anuncio con una sonrisa

– Lo sé, nunca lo voy a dudar. Igual yo estoy feliz. Ahora voy a continuar preparando el almuerzo – Dijo al levantarse

– Yo, me tengo que ir tengo asuntos por realizar. Les traje muchos regalos –

– Gracias, no tenias que molestarte, Gohan estará feliz – Dijo al tiempo de darle un abrazo como despedida – Espero que para la próxima no sea tan corta la visita. – advirtió colocando sus manos en las caderas.

– ¡Lo prometo! – dijo al momento salir

– Siento mucho tener que mentirte papá… Pero si te digo que mi embrazo anda mal será peor – Pensó, y luego continuo su labor.

* * *

><p>– No puedo creer… Estoy muy extraño desde que ella me envía esas cartas. Siento un vacío inmenso. Mis últimas semanas junto a ellas fueron muy lindas, cada noche fue muy mágica. Celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. Sé que de estar molesta por… mi abandono pero si hoy no estoy junto a ella es por su protección – Pensó el guerrero.<p>

–Será mejor que ya regrese, es hora de almorzar… No me gusta para nada la comida. Extraño la de ella – pronuncio mientras se dirigía a su destino.

* * *

><p><em>La noche se hizo sentir. Cada segundo sin ella era algo que le preocupaba incluso amargaba sus días. Ella, continuaba creyendo que él no la quería ¿Pero porqué? Solo ella tenía esa respuesta. El día siguiente llegó, Milk tenía su cita con su nuevo Doctor. <em>

_Organizó algunas cosas, se arreglo muy bien. Ya se notaba su embarazo. 5 meses a pesar de ser una mujer muy delgada ya se notaba lo suficiente. Luego de enviar a su hijo a la escuela emprendió su viaje. Recordando que su cita iba hacer sola, su querida amiga, Bulma no iba a poder acompañarle._

* * *

><p><em>Luego de conducir por alrededor de 1 hora llego a su destino. Para su suerte había pocas personas. Tomo su turno y espero… Luego de unos 10 minutos fue su turno. <em>

– Buen día, Señora ¿Usted es Milk De Son? – Pregunto la Doctora

– Si, soy yo –

– Adelante, Señora – Ordeno

– ¿Usted sabe qué seré yo quien le atienda? –

– Si, el Doctor me lo explico –

– Mi nombre es Lex, siempre me llevo bien con mis pacientes, espero que sea igual con usted – dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Muchas gracias, Doctora, yo espero lo mismo! –

– Eso espero – dijo para dar inicio a su trabajo – ¿Ha tenido mucho malestar? –

– Si, muchos, la mayoría de las cosas me caen mal –

– ¿Ha estado triste? –

– Si, bastante, a veces no duermo nada –

– Entiendo… Tengo que tenerla en observación, ya usted tiene 5 meses es tiempo de una estabilidad. No le puedo indicar nada ¿Sigue con su dieta? –

– Si –

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

– La verdad… – Dudo unos segundos su respuesta – Nada del otro mundo, solo que me deprimo a veces –

– Le voy a indicar algunas cosas. Si continua mal debe venir en 15 días. Pero si la depresión no le mejora tendré que referirle un Psicólogo –

– Doctora ¿Qué pasa con mi bebe? – Pregunto preocupada

–No debe preocuparse. Haremos todo lo posible por su estabilidad. Ya sabe si continua mal debe volver en 15 día, esta es mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme si me necesita – concluyo

– Gracias – dijo al levantarse preocupada. Salio más triste que de costumbre. Pensó en pasar por casa de Bulma, pero no tenia el animo de estar en ninguna parte ¿Tan difícil es ser madre soltera? Si, muy difícil. Pero tener que cargar con un luto era peor. Pensar que tu esposo nunca te amo y llevar un hijo suyo en tu vientre era una súper batalla.

* * *

><p><em>Regreso a su casa… realizo todas sus labores del día. Volvió a releer aquella última carta. Millones de dudas paseaban por su cabeza. ¿Estaba arrepentido? Esa pregunta estaba acabando con su poca paz… Ya había pasado una semana desde que Milk fue a su cita médica. Las cosas con su embarazo al parecer estaban mejorando, pero su estado de ánimo era fatal. Cada segundo era torturador. Pero para, él eran eternos. Ambos se extrañaban mucho, se deseaban y todas las noche recordaban sus buenos y malos momento.<em>

* * *

><p>– Buen día, señora Milk – saludo Krilin desde la puerta.<p>

– Buen día – contesto con una sonrisa.

– ¡Vaya sigue avanzando su embarazo! –

– Si, tengo 5 meses y algunas semanas – contesto feliz

– Me da mucha alegría saber eso. Yo, por mi parte dudo tener hijos –

– Pasa adelante y no olvides que esta es tu cada – Milk, no se percato de las palabras de él. Krilin luego de las palabras de A-18 permanecía en un abismo. No hablaba de eso con nadie pero tenía la esperanza de volver a verla. ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cumpliría la promesa? Ella le dijo: nos veremos pronto. ¿Pero pronto cuándo?

– Me imagino que Gohan esta estudiando. Pues yo vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta –

– ¿Una fiesta? –

– Si, será en casa del viejo maestro. Ya que luego de la batalla no, nos hemos reunidos los muchachos y yo pues… Organizamos un pequeño compartir. – informo

– No sé, si Gohan deba ir ¡Él tiene que estudiar! –

– Será fin de semana –

– De ser así. Puede ir de todas formas le hace bien despejar su mente – dijo al levantarse de su silla. – Ya vuelvo, voy por un café – continúo

– Vaya se nota lo mucho que ella lo extraña. La casa esta llena de fotografía – Pensó mientras observaba el lugar – Debe ser duro perder a alguien así por así. Aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras. "Por favor, hijo dile a tu mamá que me disculpe… siempre hice las cosas a mí manera si hacerle caso" – Me pregunto si Gohan cumplió, Goku si que se notaba preocupado en ese momento. Incluso ya se había ido con ese monstruo y sin importarle los pocos segundos para la explosión, regreso a dejarle ese mensaje. Si que la quiere – pensaba y recordaba. Todos fueron testigos de aquellas palabras. La valentía del guerrero más fuerte tenía un punto débil y esa era ella.

– Aquí tienes, no le eche mucha azúcar ¿Te gusta? ¡Oye estoy hablando contigo! – grito

– He, he, he, lo siento, Milk estaba pensando – se disculpo.

– Descuida no sucede nada – dijo al tiempo de tomar un poco de café.

– ¿Y cómo va el embarazo? –

–Bien –

– ¿Ya tiene idea de qué es? –

– La verdad no. Gohan dice que es un niño –

– ¡Que bueno! –

_Krilin paso más de dos horas conversando con, Milk, Ellos nunca se llevaron mal y luego de la muerte de su esposo no tenía que se enemiga de ellos._

– La fiesta será en dos semana – anuncio desde la puerta, y luego voló.

_La vida de ella y su hijo era muy simple. No iban a ninguna parte salvo de ella al hospital y a otra diligencia referente a su estado, y Gohan, cosas de sus estudios. _

_La noche se hizo presente…._

* * *

><p>– Me pregunto ¿Cómo están ellos? – pensaba, Goku, con su mirada más negra que la misma noche. Las cartas de su esposa, le estaban causando cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie. Un vacío que jamás experimento – No quiero que ella dude de mis sentimientos. Ahora si me arrepiento de mis locuras sin sentido, he sido héroe de muchos… – con eso se quedó dormido.<p>

* * *

><p>– Espero que en algún momento de tu día pienses en tu hijo ¿Porqué Goku? Yo me esforcé en darte lo mejor de mí – con las típicas lagrimas se quedo dormida<p>

_La situación de los dos estaba muy pesada. Ella, pensaba una cosa. Él, pensaba otra. ¿Y el bebe? Miles de problemas han causado esas cartas. Tal vez sin ellas la cosas fueran otras. _

_Milk desde la tierra pesaba día y noche en que él nunca la quiso. Goku desde el otro mundo pensaba día y noche en lo mucho que la quería y en lo infeliz que era al notar su indiferencia. Gohan, continuaba estudiando mucho y pocas veces entrenaba. Bulma, con su trabajo y su familia. Todos los días hablaba por teléfono con, Milk. Krilin pasaba su tiempo pensando el A-18 y en su promesa. A-18 pasaba sus días trabajando y pensando en si podía ocultarse de, Krilin toda la vida. Los demás guerreros llevaban sus vidas normales. _

_El día de la fiesta había llegado. Gohan fue llevado por su madre, todos se sorprendieron mucho de su embarazo, de ellos solo lo sabía, Krilin y él no dijo n__ada a nadie. Esa noche Gohan amaneció con sus amigos, no sin antes Milk hacerle s__us amenazas. La fiesta fue normal. Yamcha se la paso molestando a Krilin con el tema de "La Androide" Ninguno sabía de ella, cada momento que éste hacia sus comentarios Ten solo realizaba gesto de desaprobación._

_Todos se divirtieron mucho en la fiesta. Los días eran iguales, Milk con sus intrusiones médicas al pie de la letra, no fue necesario ir a medio mes. Las cosas estaban cambiando. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Goku desde el otro mundo continuaba entrenando siempre pensaba en su familia._

_Con esas rutinas llego el fin de mes. 30 de agosto. _

– Buen día, Milk – Saludo, Baba

– Buen día – Contesto sin mirarle la cara

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Si, sucede algo. ¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡No quiero hablan con él! – Grito desesperada, la anciana se limito a brindarle un pequeño abrazo. – Muchacha, no dejes de enviarle esas cartas. Él la espera con mucho entusiasmo. Te quiere, te ama, siempre pregunta por ustedes.

– ¿Habla en serio?–

– Claro que si –

– Aquí esta la carta –

– Adiós – Contesto al tomarla

_Milk se estaba arrepintiendo de esas cartas. Baba trata de consolarla. ¿Qué va hacer? ¿Seguirá lo consejos de Baba? Sólo ella sabe si va a continuar con esa comunicación._

* * *

><p>– Buen día Goku –<p>

– ¡Uranay! – Contesto feliz

– Ya sabes que tengo poco tiempo. Toma – entrego

– Gracias. ¿Cómo están ellos? –

– Muy bien, pero ella está algo molesta contigo –

– ¡Por favor dígale que la amo mucho! –

– Lo haré – dijo sonriente para luego irse

* * *

><p><em>Milk continuo su camino era su cita número 6. Goku se recostó emocionado en el pasto para comenzar a leer.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Para: Goku Son <strong>

**Mis primeras líneas son para saludarte. **

**Me imagino que debes estar muy bien, deber ser el hombre más feliz de universo. Ese hombre que cumple el sueño de ser el más fuerte. ¡Me alegro por ti! **

**Gohan permanece firme con sus estudios, sus calificaciones son únicas. Hace unas cuantas semanas Krilin estuvo en casa, realizaron una pequeña fiesta, Gohan asistió pues le hace bien salir de casa y compartir con la gente. ¡Es muy guapo y muy inteligente! Lo de guapo lo saco de ti, lo de inteligente es solo dedicación. **

**Luego de tu muerte mi padre realizo un viaje de algunos meses y ya regreso. Bulma y yo no nos vimos en el mes pero nos comunicamos siempre. Ahora que **

**Estás se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Los demás amigos tuyos están muy bien al menos eso puede ver el día de la fiesta, aunque no permanecí mucho tiempo en ella pude observar su buen estado, su felicidad, algunos andan hasta enamorados. **

**Ahora me voy a dirigir a nosotros… No pienses que estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo pienses, eres un hombre libre, muy libre de hacer lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Si en algún momento de mí vida te obligue hacer algo que no quería te pido perdón. **

**¡Y entre nosotros no sucede nada!**

**¡Cuídate mucho!**

**Firma: Milk Ox**

_Goku solo cerro sus ojos al releer "Y entre nosotros no sucede nada" _

_Las cosas en cada carta son más fuertes. Milk continúa sin dar su orgullo a torcer y Goku espera cada mes para saber de ella y ella nada de nada._

* * *

><p><span><strong>!Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Mañana actualizo "Fuego En La Pista"**

**El domingo actualizo "La Sombra Del Amor" **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Besos. xD**


End file.
